


Everything Changes

by RaggingDusk



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Eunwoo scholar, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jin Jin royalty, M/M, MJ peasant, Magic, Minor Character Death, Moonbin Knight, Rocky Knight, Romance, Sanha peasant, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, eventual smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggingDusk/pseuds/RaggingDusk
Summary: A kingdom seemingly peaceful, with a strong prince and loyal companions but with a hidden darkness. A young woman lost in despair and a shattered heart. A young prince cold and unfeeling with a sad heart, but not everything is as it seems. Will a group of lost souls come together to fight the darkeness both within them and surrounding them...This story will also be available on Wattpad under the pen name DawnCloud





	1. Chapter 1

My world faded around me as I took in the sight before me, such a gruesome sight ruined the beauty of the day. Instantly I rushed to the broken body that layed in the grass. A cry of anguish left my lips as I quickly cradled the small body of my younger sister in my arms. Once brilliant emerald eyes now glazed over and looking at nothing. Lost in my despair I failed to notice the blue sky turning grey or white clouded turning almost black. I failed to notice the crackle of thunder filling the sky or lightning flashing.

The ground below me seemed groan as the wind viciously ragged around me, whipping my dark hair around. The sound of the wind easily drowning the sound of my own screams. My sweet ten year old sister had been the only thing I had left. Elizza was my sun, my moon and the air I breathed. She was my everything. Our father died when Elizza was 3 and I was 14. He had been a knight serving the royal family, but one night a Assassin had snuck into the castle in attempt to kill the Prince. 

However my father mangaged to save the prince but it came with a heavy price. The Assassins blade had been covered in a poison and even though my father was given a shallow cute he still had lost his life. At 16 my mother had died from a sickness leaving the two of us alone in the world. From that day forward I raised my little sister and worked several jobs. A seamstress, a singer, a waitress and other odd and ins jobs. I worked my self to the bone to provide for my sweet sister and it was work it all to see her smile and laugh. To see her dance in the fields and play.

But now my joy was dead, Elizza’s milky skin covered in marks and her throat sliced. Her once white dress decorated with crimson sploches, bleeding through the fabric like a sponge. I lost count after 20 wounds. The little angel didn’t deserve to die like this. A wave of pure anger and hatred flooded through my body, the person who did this deserved to suffer for what they’ve done. Elizza has just turned 10 today, I had left our cottage to fetch the new jewelry I commissioned for her. I was only gone for 10 minutes and apparently those 10 minutes costed Elizza’s life. 

As the dark thoughts filled me the storm seamed to rage harder as if fueled by my emotionss. Faintly I heard the sound of wood splitting and noticed the familiar smell of burning. I clenched Elizza closer to me not caring that her life’s blood stained my own dress. Suddently I knew I wasn’t alone, instantly I stiffened and my eyes hardened and flashed like metal. On instinct I gripped the short sword at my side. Quickly but gently I sat Elizza’s body down and gracefully stood and smoothly fell into the stance my father had taught me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are chapter summaries really nessesary?? Let me know lol I’m new to this site after all.

Weapon welding came easily to me, my father claiming that I was a natural. I was naturally graceful and agile, father claimed that I could easily become a knight if I could wanted. His words stuck with me even after he died. At one point I did consider joining knighthood but I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Elizza alone while she was so young. The person that I sensed was a young man dressed comfortably with twin katanas crossed on his back. Dark hair fell over one milk chocolate eye, skin smooth and even.

Some how he reminded me of a dog but also a cat. He held both hands up and a white cloth clenched in his right hand. “Please don’t attack, I promise I mean no harm’. He said his voice even and soft obviously making sure to not startle me like I was an injured animal. I’m away I guess I was, instinct was controlling me at the moment. My defensive stance melted away and my head cleared a little more. “I’m Moonbin, a knight of this kingdom, my lady. If you desire proof I can provide it for you. Something in his voice calmed me, now I was aware of the weather and the fact not the man and myself where drenched in rain. 

As I calmed the storm calmed as well and I took a shaky breath. “Very well Sir Moonbin, I believe you. My father spoke highly of you and another knight know as Rocky”. I said as I put the sword back in it’s sheath. The storm had stopped by now and the tree was no longer on fire but the sky was still dark. The man locked eyes with my sisters body and sadness filled his eyes but he also looked at me with confusion.

“Your father?” He echoed and I nodded, “Sir Jackson was my father. I’m Sorra his eldest and the little one before us was my little sister”. I told him my voice breaking “Lady Sorra, do you know of my ability”? He asked as he walked closer, his voice thick with sadness. I nodded “you can find people, things by scent, making you the best tracker in the kingdom but you can do more stuff as well since you possess more animalistic qualities . He nodded “my ability lead me here, the person I’m tracking was here”. 

He swallowed harshly and looked me dead in the eyes “ I know who murdered her”. My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw. “The person I’m tracking is dangerous, mad and wants revenge. My eyes hardened. “I want justice for my sister Sir Moonbin and if the crown is seeking him, we have a mutual goal. I kneeled and looked to the ground “let me join you in your mission, please lead me to the castle and let me train. I looked up at him with determination “I want to become a knight and also I want to learn to control my ability. Since my ability manifested for the first time because of my emotions I know it could be dangerous”.

Moonbin took in my determined look and sighed. “I can’t promise you anything but I can take you to the castle Lady Sorra”. Knowing he was at least talking me with him to the castle was good enough for me. “Please rise, my fellow knight should be here soon, my ability also makes me faster and let’s give your sister a proper burial. We’ll rest for the night, then we journey to the castle at sun rise”. I nodded and rose to my feet again. 

Before long just as Moonbin said another young man arrived. A large two handed sword strapped to his own back and several throwing daggers at his hips. His skin was darker than Moonbins, his brown hair longer and golden brown eyes. He wore a cheerful smile but it instantly faded when he saw us. I knew I probably looked like a mess and my pale skin paler than normal. My turquoise eyes sad and red puffy skin hinted at the tears I cried.

“Good thing your here Rocky, Lady Sorra and I could use your help to bury Lady Elizza”. Moonbin told the shorter male when he caught sight of him. I looked at Rocky, interested in the other boy my father had spoken to me about. Both knights seemed strong and definitely handsome. Perhaps if I wasn’t so destraught I would have felt awkward and shy around the attractive males. With Rocky’s help the burial was quicker, not just because there was three of us now but because of his ability. Rocky was super strong, reliable and tough, hence the nickname.

Once my sister was prepared for burial she was gently laid to rest as I sang her favorite song to her. Responding to my sadness, beautiful flowers grew over her grave and a marker made of ivory burst forth. All three of us stared in awe at the sight. “Good night my sweet Elizza”, I cooed softly and turned away. Silently the two males fallowed me as I led to my home, “We can stay here for the night. We... no I have plenty of room for you and food as well”. I told them tiredly and welcomed them into the warm cottage. 

I’m sure I can find some of my fathers old clothes for you guys tonight. I don’t want you to get sick because of your wet clothing”. I motioned to the living room, “Please take a seat and rest a moment”. I bowed a little and searched for the clothing. Before long I returned with warm clothing and the knights stopped talking amongst themselves. “Here you go”, I said with a tight voice, exhaustion evident.

Both men stood and bowed “Thank you Lady Sorra”, the men chimned together. “Follow me and I can show you to your rooms for the night, I’m afraid I only have one tub but if you wish I can still draw you water”? Quickly both knights shook their heads. “Take care of yourself Lady Sorra, Rocky and I will be fine. We’re worried about you, you’ve been through a lot. Moonbin told me in a gentle voice.

To exhausted to argue I simply nodded my head and bid them good night. I quickly fell asleep after changing, my body more than happy to give in for the night. When I awoke my senses seemed scrambled and I felt a bone deep tiredness. Through my blurry vision the room seemed distorted but the smell of food filled my nose. Curious I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay both Moonbin and Rocky showed up!!!!  
> Ya umm sorry if this chapter seems all over the place, I’m not good at the whole planning things out before writing thing so... Anyways I never know what is going to happen exactly so everything that ends up written is a complete surprise to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight that greated me in the kitchen was cute, amusing and endearing all at once. It seemed Moonbin was the designated helper and Rocky the chef. Both wore aprons and I grinned at the sight. Rocky was wearing Elizza''s apron which happened to be very pink and had tons of ruffles. Moonbin was wearing mine sure it wasn't as girly but feminine never the less. My apron was purple and had a layer of ruffles at the hem.

"No hyung"! Rocky suddenly scolded placing his hand on his hips. Even though he had a fierce look on his face the apron took way any possible intimidation. This time I couldn't bite back the laugher that bubbled from my throat and the sound caught their attention. They looked at me surprised for a second but grins quickly found their way onto their faces. I was struck by their good looks once again but this time with a clear mind. I suddenly grew nervous and self cautious, I bit my lip as I looked to the floor for a second.

Internally I slapped myself for being such a awkward person but turned to look at them again. Then it dawned on me that both males where younger than myself, if I remembered correctly my father told me Moonbin was a year younger than my self and Rocky was two years younger. "Good Morning", Moonbin greeted as the younger of the to turned his attention back to the food he was cooking. The short amount of time i've know the two was enough time to figure out Moonbin was the more talkative of the two but both seemed friendly enough. "Good Morning to the two of you as well, I hope you slept well". I greated as I sat at the table taking a deep breath through my nose to saver the smell of breakfast.

"I't really smells heavenly in here Sir Rocky". I complemented causing the male to chuckle and Moonbin pout. "I'm glad you approve, Lady Sorra, but please just call me Rocky". He insisted as he served the food. I smiled softy "Only if you call me Sorra", I bargained. "Very well Sorra it is." He easily agreed "Hey what about me, i'm here too"! The previously pouting male raised his voice gathering our attention. "Firstly I helped cook to and secondly please call me Moonbin".

I nodded and told him the same thing but I also thanked the two of them for the food. After we ate I dressed myself in traveling clothing, most woman had traveling dresses but not myself. I traveled in breaches, boots and a blouse, this way I had more freedom of movement also makes fighting easier. I armed myself with daggers hidden away, a rapier on my left hip, throwing knifes on my right hip and katanas across my back. My father believed in being trained in multiple weapons, the more you know the more likely you'll be able to get the upper hand on your enemies. I also knew how to shoot a bow and arrow and even two handed weapons. I preferrd using light weight weaponry since they where easier to use but also didn't hinder my agility much.

When I emerged both knights had their travel clothing back on, weapons in place and waiting for me. We nodded at each other and headed on our way, my cottage was on the outskirts of the village, near the forest. Which is where I found my sister. In a couple minutes we found ourselves in the heart of the village, even though it was early morning the village was full of activity. Several villagers waved at me in greating with friendly smiles, naturally I returned their greatings but my smile was false. "Nuna"! A young male shouted and I knew the voice. I had about two seconds to brace myself before a warm body collided with my own.

Upon instinct my arms easily wrapped around the boys thin frame and a split second later a older male's voice filled the air. "You need to be more careful Sanha, you might knock Sorra down one of these times. Your not a small kid anymore, look your taller than her now". Sanha blinked owlishly and looked down at me in surprise. Wide grey-blue eyes filled with childish wonder met my own eyes and he smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry nuna", Sanha apologized frowning slightly. 

I shook my head "It's okay Sanha, but you really shouldn't run off from Mj's side like this". I scolded lightly and Sanha looked at Mj, it was a sight to see, Sanha was easily a few inches taller than his elder brother. Than again Mj wasn't very tall in the first place, just a couple inches taller than myself. The older of the two took after their mother and Sanha after there father, "I'm sorry hyung". He apologized with puppy eyes, Mj just sighed deeply. "Ya sure you are", he said his voice sarcasm but laugher filled his eyes. 

Mj was always happy and full of energy, with a laugh that easily made others laugh as well. Sanha also was always full of energy and probably one of the sweetest kids yet he had a evil side and used his cuteness to his advantage. No mater what both boys where pure heart. Suddenly the two brothers seemed to realize I wasn't alone and looked at the knights questionably. "Oh sorry Mj, Sanha this is Moonbin and Rocky." I introduced the four males to each other "Mj and Sanha are like my brothers". I added and the guys shook hands and exchanged greetings. Sanha started looking around and I instantly knew what he was looking for.

"Elizza won't be joining us anymore", I said softy anguish evident in my voice and face. Moonbin and Rocky looked down knowing my pain as the other two looked at me with fear in their eyes. "Elizza".. my voice cracked and I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, "Elizza is dead, she was murdered yesterday". Tears instantly filled my friend's eyes, "No no," Mj mumbled over and over his voice broken and Sanha couldn't even speak. Quickly I embraced them both and let them cry into my arms, silent tears rolling down my own face. Their pain and heartbreak echoed my own I felt it in my bones and deep in my soul. 

Hesitantly the knights next to my sides placed hands on my shoulder silently lending me comfort even though we barely knew eachother. After a little while Sanha and Mj left my embrace. "Where are you going then Sorra? Mj asked. "I'm headed to the castle, I'm going to train to become a knight". I told him fiercely determined and my eyes hardened showing my resolve. "Moonbin and Rocky are taking me there now. I'll send the two of you letters and I'll find a way for you guys to visit".

Sanha's bottom lip wobbled and I knew he was fightng tears again. I placed a hand to his cheek, "Don't worry, Sanha you guys are my brothers. I'll make a way for you to see me plus I would miss my happy virus and tall beagle puppy". A wet chuckle left the brothers lips and I pulled my hand away, I embraced the two quickly one last time and said good bye after telling them where Elizza was buried. We stopped at a stable a little while later, where two horses waited for us. One a blue roan stallion and the other a strawberry roan mare, at first I was in awe of the horses before us, both of them belonging to my companions.

Rocky embraced the Strawberry Roan and Moonbin embraced the Blue roan. "Such beautiful horses," I said in a breathy tone the horses seemed to look at me intently. The blue took a couple steps twords us and nuzzled me. I gasped in wonder and began petting his forehead his forelock grazing my head ever so slightly. The Strawberry mare also approached me and gently pressed her cheek aginst my own. My other hand stroked her neck, I was completely starstruck, I was pretty sure this wasn't normal horse behavior. Didn't they normally want to sniff you first and then slowly started touching them or offer treats and form trust first?

The wide eyes of the knights seemed to mirror my own. A horse nickered from behind me and I turned around to look at the horse who did it. My jaw dropped the palomino was magnificent, I never seen such a rich gold tone in a horse before or such a milky cream colored mane and tail. The horse had a star on its forhead, and I approached it in wonder, it looked at me with golden brown eyes that seemed to see into my soul. Now in front of the horse I could tell it was a mare, my hand touched the velvet of her nose and my world stilled. I felt connect now and it was like I knew what she was thinking. A unbreakable bond was formed at that moment and I knew we where linked. A sharp gasp rose from me when I couldn't feel there warm nose under my hand. The world seemed different now, sharper and more defined and I was suddenly aware ofnature buzzing under my skin. That's when I relized I had been blessed by nature it's self and the mare was a part of the extremely rare number of animals able to give such a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp some other random thing became a... well a thing haha. Anywho let’s find out what happens next shall we? I’m just as eager to find out what happens next as you.


	4. Chapter 4

“It seems she likes you young lady”. A new voice said behind me I turned in surprise the new comer was broad shouldered and well muscled despite being in his 40’s. His hair was a natural sandy blonde, long and tied at his nape with golden skin, kissed by the sun. His eyes where as blue as the sky and seemed to shimmer in the light. Clearly he was from across seas. The two knights bowing to the elder gentleman. “Thank you for watching our horses Brendon”.

Moonbin thanked the man and Brendon chuckled. “Of course Bin, Mary would tan my hide if I didn’t. Plus Athena missed Zeus and Demeter, they grew up together after all just like Rocky and yourself. The two boys smiled and laughed with Brendon. “Anyways little Lady it seems Athena has chosen you to be her rider. That Mare has been waiting for you a long time. 

“Plus she was starting to get restless,” the horse master told me as he led Athena out of her stall. Instantly the golden mare seemed in high spirits and went to great her friends. The horses seemed to exchange greetings and gave affectionate nuzzles. Then before long Athena was back at my side and let me pet her neck. “Well you better get going youngins, if you want to return to the castle by night fall”. I was a little nervous at first I hadn’t ridden a horse since I was 12 but before long riding horse back came almost naturally. 

The knights waited patiently as I gathered my barrings and Athena also seemed content with the pace clearly wanting her rider to be safe. Before long we where speeding across the plains the feeling of Athena’s powerful muscles moving underneath my body was exhilarating and I felt free. Late noon we rested and ate the rations my companions had packed. After letting the horses rest a bit we headed our way again. The sun began setting and I was informed we should be at the castle by night fall. However as the sun began to fade I felt a new presence and It didn’t seem friendly.

Instantly I went on high alert my hand hovering over my throwing daggers. Ever observant the two younger males noticed my tension and also went on alert. I heard the rustle of forage a split second before a band of bandits rushed for us. Quickly I dismounted and sent my throwing daggers at the attacker’s each blade meeting there target causing sounds of pain to erupt from the victims. Doing enough damage to but put them out of commission but not kill. It was a warning of sorts, however if the bandits seemed to want death I had no problem killing them. 

It was a kill or be killed world unfortunately, to behonest I hated killing but if it’s what as to be done then I will kill. In a split second I felt the familiar weight of my Katanas in my hands as I fended off the attackers. The sound of metal colliding with metal filled the air along with the cries of each man. Let it be a cry of pain or a war cry. I gritted my teeth as the bandits seemed to focus mostly on me apparently seeing me as the weak link. Anger coursed through my veins as I realized the men thought me week.

Despite the anger simmering with in I refused to let my emotions control me. After all that was a sure way to get killed, emotions clouded our judgment causing us to make mistakes and when it comes to battle even the smallest mistake was a death sentence. Blood flowed freely out of each man that met my blades, the burning rage in there eyes told me that they where out to kill. Hardening my resolve I attacked with the same goal in mind. Before long blood began spraying out. 

One man ended up with a slit throat the wet and metallic smelling liquid sprayed across my face and more blood seeped through my clothing and splattered over more of my pale skin. The man gurgled as he fell heavily to the grass. After a short while it was all over. The sight of all the broken bodies made me feel slightly sick, it was my first times seeing such a sight. I looked at the two knights who also had been covered in blood. “Are you injured at all Sorra”? Rocky asked and I shook my head.

“What about the two of you”? I asked looking over the two to see if I could find any wounds. The also shook their heads with a heavy sigh I allowed my body to relax thankful the two where safe. Void of emotion I retrieved my throwing daggers. “We better return to the castle quickly just incase they have friends”. I nodded and ignored my discomfort as the blood started drying on my skin. I clenched my jaw feeling the tightness where the blood had dried. 

The deep crimson color slowly turning to a ugly brown. Because of the delay we showed up later than planned. How ever the knights guarding the gates scrambled to let us in noticing our messy appearances. “Kris find a maid and have three baths drawn. Mark, find another maid and have her ready a room for the lady. Jake, let their majesty’s know we have returned with news”.

“Hana find my bother for me and let him know I’m back, I know he’s worried I can feel it”. Moonbin ordered the knights as we rode in. I took in everything in awe my eyes wide. I was curious despite my aching body. It was my first time to the castle since I was a baby. “Do you want me to inform your brother as well Sir Rocky? Hana asked and Rocky shook his head. 

“He’ll find out from Eunwoo, I'm positive the two are together anyways”. Hana nodded and headed to do what Moonbin ordered her to do so. I was curious was this Eunwoo guy Moonbin’s brother and who was Rocky’s brother? I wasn’t sure if I was seeing things but Rocky seemed stiffer than normal and I felt a little worried while Moonbin seemed to beam at the thought of seeing his own brother. A pair of stable hands rushed to great us as we dismounted. The boys where probably no older than 12 and bowed as they led our horses away.

Suddently I was nervous, I wasn’t use to the sight before me. The castle seemed so intimidating but beautiful. The castle was built with a pale creamy colored stone, I vaguely wondered if I was staring at Ivory but found the thought unrealistic. The castle was surrounded by a moat and the water below looked inky in the night sky. We walked over the wood of the bridge, Moonbin and Rocky strut confidently across as I fallowed more cautiously.

Once across I was once again struck by the magnificence of the castle. Together the two pushed open the doors and my breath was stolen away. The floor was Marble, and as far as I could tell it spanned through the whole massive building. A maid rushed to us and motioned for me to fallow her. The two men with me sent me off as they mad way to their own quarters. A five minute walk let me to the room that I was to use for the night.

“This way to the bath my lady, the maid said gently leading me by my arm. I let her lead the way my body feeling heavy. I wasn’t use to traveling long distances let alone fighting off bandits. “My lady let me help you disrobe, you look dead on your feet”. The maid said softly any I nodded in response. When I finally lowered my sore body into the hot water I hissed softly as my muscles relaxed. 

Silently the older woman bathed me, normally I would have been slightly uncomfortable and self conscious but I felt nothing but contentment as she fussed over me. All to soon I was asked to rise from the water and she wrapped me in a fluffy towel. Returning to my bed I saw a sleeping gown waiting for me. Instantly I wondered who lent me the beautiful gown. The material finer and smoother than the corser material I was use to too. To tired to voice my question I let the maid finish dressing me for bed and even combed my hair for me tying it into a braid.

“Thank you”, I said meaning the words. “ I haven’t been taken care of for a long time, I was the caretaker”. She smiled gently at me, “You're welcome my lady, it’s my job but even so it’s nice to take care of a young woman as yourself. The mother in me was more than happy to help you”. She assured me and bid me good night. Then before I knew it I feel asleep on the soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a filler the next chapter should be more interesting?? At least I think so since I plan on introducing the rest of Astro.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to knock on the cherrywood door that led into my room. I looked at the person entering with blurry eyes, my body still laced with sleep I felt heavy and disoriented. It took a couple seconds for my vision to adjust and I noticed it was the same maid from yesterday. “Morning” I mumbled and she beamed. “Good morning my lady, I have some clothes for you and we’ll head to breakfast. Their majestically are eager to meet you again after all these years”.

I thought it was weird that they where eager to see me, but I guess they where really close to my father after all. However he was the closest to Prince Jinwoo since he was assigned to him specifically. I sighed and dressed myself even though the maid insisted on helping me, claiming it was her job after all. In the end I asked her to braid my hair as a compromise. No more awake I was able to admire the castle more closely and really enjoyed looking at the art decorating the halls that the maid led me through. One particular picture caught my attention, a little baby no older 2 was laying with a younger baby in a pretty lilac purple dress. 

The two little ones layed on a pure white blanket in what seemed to be a garden. The boy looked directly forward, at the painter and the girl had her eyes closed and curled closely to her companion. Her soft pink lips parted slightly and a tiny fist clung to the boys blue shirt. It was a beautiful and precious painting and took my breath away. “That’s Prince Jinwoo and his future bride”.The maid said noticing me. “How adorable is there any other pictures of the two”? The older woman shook her head.

“No, not long after that painting it became to dangerous for the little girl to visit the castle for long periods of time. The royal family wanted to protect the girl and didn’t want the enemy to find her identity”. I nodded it made sense but I hoped the Prince and the girl would meet once again. “How old where the two the last time they met”? My companion thought about it some. “When his highness was 6 and the girl was 5. After that she was whisked away and basically put in hiding. It wasn’t to hard to do though since her mother was a commoner”.

The girl’s mother took her to the village she grew up in, leaving her husband here since he was a part of the court in a way”. I nodded and looked at her in wonder, “You sure know a lot, it’s refreshing”. She smiled at my words “By the way what is your name? I was to tired to ask last night”. “ Lilith, my name is Lilith, my Lady”. I grinned at her and we went on our way again.

After a short while we arrived at the dinner hall and I grew nervous again. I was about to meet the Royal family, I really hoped I didn’t do anything to embarrass myself. “Don’t worry my lady you’ll be okay just remember to bow and be on your best behavior. I’m sure you father taught you proper etiquette since he was a knight”. I nodded but still was nervous. The door opened and I was free with the sight of a number of knights, three powerful people siting at the head of the table and what I guessed was a couple members of the court.

Lilith and I bowed and I looked at the faces surrounding me, I instantly felt better when I noticed two very familiar faces amongst the knights. They both broke out in grins when our eyes met for a quick second. Then I turned my attention to the Royal family. They radiated power and their auras demands attention, but my eyes were locked on the young prince there was something about him. He seemed both familiar and a stranger at the same time. Hansome with a sharp jaw line, golden eyes and blonde hair.

I was expecting perfectly neutral faces but the King and Queen beamed at me and well the Prince looked like he could careless. The way everyone sat was basically a big V so Lilith and I easily approached the Royal family, we bowed again once directly in front. As we had walked closer I became more entranced by Prince Jinwoo. Something rushed under my skin, warm and fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. My eyes locked with Prince Jinwoo’s and the world slowed. His impassive eyes widened in surprise, the rush under my skin sped up and my head began spinning and then it went dark.

When I came through there where whispers surrounding me and my head felt heavy. A painful groan left my lips and the whispers stopped. I opened my eyes to see someone leaning over me, at first I thought I was seeing things but as my vision straightened out I gasped. The Queen really was there and wore a worried look. “Sorra are you okay”? She asked and so nodded and grit my teeth when another pain shot through my head. “I’m fine your Majesty, my head just hurts”. I assured her feeling like I needed to comfort the older woman, so I pat her hand. 

However realizing what I did I quickly snatched my hand away and hoped she wasn’t angry. To my surprise she smiled fondly at me, “How sweet of you to comfort me evening though your the one who got hurt. Your similar to your mother, Sorra but your also like your father”. I smiled weakly “so I guess you know who I am then”. I said and my smile faded “I came here for a reason your Majesty, my sister was murdered, she was all Inhad left and Sir Moonbin said she was killed by the same man your looking for.”

“I want to train to be a knight, so I can protect others and help bring my sisters killer to justice”. She looked stunned, sad and seemed to have something on her mind. She sighed a little and her eyes turned fierce “Are you sure you want that Sorra? Knighthood is a intense life style and you have to be tough”. I didn’t hesitate to give her my answer, I looked back at her full of determination “I’m aware and yes I’m sure”.

“My dad already started training me some and had a lot of confidence in my abilities and I’m sure Sir Moonbin and Sir Rocky would support my decision. The three of us did fight of enemies before we arrived”. She searched my face for any doubt but slowly smiled after a bit not finding any. “Very well tomorrow we’ll hold tryouts for you and go from there”. I grinned and nodded my head “Thank you your highness”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR BLONDE JINJIN!!! I love changing eyes colors so sorry if normally brown eyes people no longer have brown eyes. This is a work of fiction after all


	6. Chapter 6

To be honest I was still confused about what happened to cause that weird sensation and make me pass out and I wasn’t sure who to talk to about it. Considering I had nothing to do for the day I was givin the day to explore my surroundings. It was interesting but at the same time a book sounded nice right about now and I wondered if I was able to use the library. Lilith was my guide so I asked her and she smiled fondly. “Of course you can and if you’re lucky you can meet Eunwoo while we’re at it. He’s a scholar and Sir Moonbin’s older brother”.

I grew excited to meet Eunwoo, I hoped we would get along. When Lilith opened the twin doors to the library I was in awe, books from ceiling to floor filled the room and a massive chandler hung from the ceiling floating lights filled the room. There was a boy in the room hunched over a book but I wasn’t able to make out his features since his back was too me. But I knew it was a male by his build. Master Eunwoo,” Lilith called and the boy turned to us and my breath caught. He was beautiful and handsome, with even skin, well sculpted face, cute smile and dancing sea blue eyes. His dark hair fell slightly into his eyes.

“This is Lady Sorra, Master Eunwoo”. His grin widened “ah the lady that traveled with my brother and Rocky”. I nodded, “Moonbin spoke highly of you my Lady”. I blushed not use to being complemented. “Please just call me Sorra, Master Eunwoo”. He chuckled and it was beautiful, “Only if you call me Eunwoo”. I laughed a little myself “Of course”.

Lilith watched our exchange happily. “Well if your content enough my lady, I’ll leave you here for a little while. I have some things to do and Master Eunwoo will take good care of you for sure. He’s quite the sweetheart”. Was it just me or did Eunwoo blush? I waved her off and settled down in a comfortable chair and easily chatted with Eunwoo. After a little while the doors opened again pulling the two of us out of our conversation about our mutual favorite books.

My face fell a little when I saw who it was, while Eunwoo grinned fondly at the new person. Hello, JinJin”! He greeted excitedly and I looked at Eunwoo in surprise, he was close enough to the prince that he could drop the title and call him JinJin? Golden eyes pierced through me like ice and instinctively I tried make myself smaller. I was slightly confused at my actions at first since I was normally pretty proud then I remembered the Royal family were Werewolves and I realized I was just reacting to his power.

Come one JinJin stopped intimidating her, Sorra and I are getting along really well. Reel in your wolf will ya I’m even uncomfortable”. Eunwoo gently scolded the upset Prince. I watched the Prince with wide eyes, he was handsome even while intimidating me. “Eunwoo...” he growled and the dark haired male closed him mouth and bit his lower lip while watching the two of us. Suddently I felt a little anger and some how managed to gain my willpower back.

“My eyes blazed and our eyes locked, I clenched my jaw and stood up. Prince Jinwoo didn’t move a muscle as I advanced but his cold Golden eyes where now molten golden pools of Lava. “Don’t be so rude to your friend your Highness,” I hissed unhappy and failed to notice more people walk into the library. I also failed to noticed our auras rising and clashing together, charged with power. “Go a head and treat me like an unwanted guest but don’t treat your friends like you treat me”. 

“Just because your a prince doesn’t mean you can just walk over everyone. Walk all over me I don’t give a fuck but never your friends or other important people in your life”. He growled low and warningly at me. “Back down, don’t you dare speak to your alpha like that”. He warned his voice deep and duel toned. “I don’t have an Alpha, my father died years ago”. 

“Plus I’m not a werewolf and if I was I’m pretty sure I would be labeled a lone wolf without a pack and definitely without a Alpha”. He laughed darkly as his eyes gradually seemed to glow “This morning you felt something rushing under your skin didn’t you? This morning you couldn’t look away from me and this your head surged and you passed out. Isn’t that right”? I was confused on how he knew all that and it must have shown in my eyes and he smirked knowingly “I’m your Alpha and more now, you belong to me.

His cheeky attitude pissed me off even more, “I’m not an object you spoiled brat. I’m a free woman and I can do what I want with my life and right now that means becoming a Knight”. Suddently the tension in the room changed and he no longer looked angry but something else. “It’s to dangerous, I refuse to let you do that and that’s an order”. He said and his voice was less harsh and belittling and just walked away. For some reason tears built up in my eyes and I felt exhausted.

Through blurry eyes as noticed the Prince and I had drawn a small crowd. With Eunwoo stood Moonbin, Rocky, Lilith and their majesties I expected everyone to be angry but instead they either looked shocked or sad for some reason. I wanted to apologize but my legs gave out from under me and for the second time that day I was met with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit hit the fan...


	7. Chapter 7

Once again I woke up to whispers, and the world seemed to be tilting. I opened my eyes and quickly squeezed them shut again, feeling dizzy. I made a unhappy sound and the whispers stopped. “God I need to stop passing out, this is ridiculous. I’m not some spineless maiden”. I growled feeling grouchy as I sat up. I heard a males gruff chuckle and I brought myself out of my musings.

“Worry not fair maiden, just as you said your not spineless. In fact your very tough to go head to head with the Prince like that. If I didn’t like you before I definitely like you now. Without a doubt”. Rocky told me in a teasing matter and I was confused on why he was here. He must have saw the question in my eyes “I came to check up on you, I just so happened to be here at the right time it seems”. 

I nodded and frowned, “how long was I passed out this time”. I asked curious, “a little over an hour, so not to long. “What are you going to do about Jinwoo basically forbidding you from knighthood?”?He asked curiosity fillings his eyes. “Like I said before I have no Alpha, I’m going to do it anyways. I don’t care what he says”. 

Determination filled my body and Rocky nodded slowly a look of approval in his eyes. “Very well then. I’m not going to lie he’s going to be pissed but I love to piss him off”. He told me almost cheerfully. “My lady I shall join you on your mission”, he said with a smirk and kneeled. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics but nodded in acceptance.

Hours later, I was in the barracks sparing with Rocky and Moonbin who also agreed to help me on my mission. I was drenched in sweat and my body ached in a familiar way. This pain told me I was getting stronger and honing in on my skills. This ache told me I was working hard and doing what I believed to be right. At night fall we called it quits and headed in to bathe before making our way to supper. To be honest I was a little apprehensive about seeing Prince Jinwoo.

Ignoring my nervous feelings I walked into the dining hall with my head up. As if Jinwoo noticed his head snapped twords my direction and his eyes locked with mine. Turquoise and Gold clashed together, neither person willing to back down. His golden eyes where hard and sharp and I glared back just as fiercely. Normally I did my best to be friendly to others even if they treat me with hostility but something about the Prince made it impossible to forgive and forget. I could see his jaw clinch in anger at my continued defiance.

Smirking slightly I turned my attention to the two young knights trying to get my attention. A genuine smile quickly appearing at the sight of my two friends. A empty seat between the two, ment for me. Happily I took the offered seat and greeted the two cheerfully. An angry growl filled the air and the hall grew quiet. All eyes glued to the royal family in surprise. 

Slowly I looked at the Prince and gasped in surprise when a I saw his eyes glowing. He snarled and even the King and Queen couldn’t hide their surprise. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath. Glancing around quickly I realized a lot of people had their necks bared in submission. However Prince Jinwoo’s eyes never left mine. The two knights besides me held themselves stiffly and Rocky was even glaring.

I was completely confused on what was happening and the hostility that filled the air was suffocating. Your majesties, may my two companions and I be dismissed?” Rocky asked in a clipped but formal tone. Jinwoo snarled again and rose from his seat, my heart hammered in my chest and I could hear the blood rush in my ears. I was uncomfortable, there was a pressure in my chest and it seemed to build in intensity. The hostile charged hair seemed to crackle with some other intensity. 

My breath tore from my throat and chest rose and fell in an ever increasing tempo. I couldn’t look away from the thundering glaze of the Prince. The King opened his mouth to answers but was quickly cut of my his son. The duel tone sending shivers down my spine “Everyone leave besides Sorra. That’s a order from your prince and your Alpha”. Quickly people fled from the Prince eager to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

Moonbin and Rocky lingered not wanting to leave me but unable to defy the order. Moonbin left after giving me a comforting squeeze on the arm and offering a weak smile. Rocky glared at the Prince with his jaw locked, anger burning in his darkened golden brown orbs, but left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I love drama... anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first work on this here sight! Please bear with me and give encouragement also lend me your thoughts! Kudos and comments are every authors motivation! Take your time give this first work a shot. Thank you to everyone who decided to give me a chance!


End file.
